Breathless
by somewhataddicted
Summary: Bo needs a break from the Fae so she can figure our her life. She wants love, not just meaningless sex to feed anymore. when Kenzi talks her into a trip to Cabo, a mysterious blonde spins her world off axis, then disappears before they can meet. Will Bo ever find her again, or will she forever be left breathless? One shot. Not cannon, but is related to various episodes.


**Hello! I've been away from here a long while, but I never quit reading fanfics or missing Lost Girl. I got this idea from a song called "Heartache on the Dance Floor." This is short and sweet and I hope an enjoyable read. It is not cannon, but is in the Fae world. It's always so nice to return to Bo and Lauren. I also threw in a current fav lyric from another song, so see if you can pick it out. And, it's very** **exciting to have them at Clexacon. I hope to meet some of you there :)**

 **And yes, I am working on my next S.W. Andersen book. Hang in there. I appreciate all the love you have all given, and continue to give, me. I can never thank you enough.** **Anyway...happy reading!**

 **Oh and please note that I have never been to Cabo and didn't do much research on it. I just wanted to write a little something.**

 ***All characters belong to Lost Girl and Prodigy pictures. I own nothing, just love dabbling in the world of Doccubus. Thank you for bringing them to life for all of us to enjoy.**

 **BREATHLESS**

Sun. Sand. Black leather pants and jacket. Sweat. Maybe I shouldn't have let Kenzi talk me into this trip.

I set my suitcase down under the palm tree and put my sunglasses on. This kind of brightness didn't exist back home. As I stared at the rows of cresting waves, I smiled at the memory of how I ended up here and just how amazing it was to have a friend like Kenzi.

 _"I'm just so tired of it all, Kenz. I never get a break. All this 'chosen one' crap…I get it. I can't change it. I won't run from it. But for Fae's sakes, can I get a day off?"_

 _"I know Bo-Bo. I know."_

 _"And more than all that, I'm tired of hook ups. I know it's my nature, but I want what you and Hale have. Is that too much for the future Queen of the Fae to ask for? Do I need to make it a royal decree or something?"_

 _"No…maybe. I don't know…it is the Fae and all, but I know if anyone can do it, it's you."_

 _"Thanks."_

 _"Sorry Dyson didn't work out."_

 _"It's for the best. Two alphas do not a relationship make."_

 _"Truth. What you need is some 'Bo' time. Somewhere with pretty people who don't know you to get your groove on without all the Fae drama. Just chill. Plus, it'll help you clear your head."_

 _My bestie could be persuasive and honestly, I did want to step away from it all. The whole "destiny" thing was exhausting. Besides, she had been spending more and more time with Hale, leaving me more and more time to think about that little house with a white picket fence and a family I had always wanted, which was just frustrating. A change of scenery could be great. No Morrigan. No Ash. No Dyson. No responsibilities. "Ok. But where?"_

 _Kenzi pulled out one of Trick's paper maps from a stack of dusty old books and pinned it to the wall. She pulled the dagger from my thigh and handed it to me._

 _"Close your eyes."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Close your eyes. I'm going to spin you once and then you throw the dagger. Where ever it hits, you go."_

 _"That's not some Middle-Earth map is it? I'm not going there."_

 _"Pfft. No," she said with uncertainty. Kenzi turned and check to be sure, then smiled and said. "No. It's current. You ready?"_

 _"Okay, but only if the place doesn't include snow. I have enough of that here."_

 _"Deal. So, you better aim low." She laughed._

 _I frowned, then agreed with a half-shrug and a nod. When the deed was done, I was headed to Cabo San Lucas. At least I was on the same side of the globe, not that travel mattered. Peggy would have me there in seconds. Flying was out of the question, because there was no way I was going anywhere without a weapon. Trouble always seemed to find me._

 _"Here's to me only finding the good kind of trouble."_

 _"I'll drink to that," Kenzi said with a smile._

 _She walked to the kitchen, grabbed a bottle of vodka and poured two shots. I accepted the glass and we toasted the first vacation of my adult life._

I turned around and fifty feet away was my hotel "el Hotel Cabo Grand." The towering building had a modern look and the pool was full of bikini bodies that made my succubus sing. "Great idea, Kenz."

I checked into my room, set my black bikini aside, and pulled out a black tank top. Kenzi was right, I should have bought more than just a swimsuit, but the weather back home didn't exactly get me in the mood. Besides, how much would I even wear this week? Anyway, I guess shopping would be my first stop…or my second, seeing the way the little red head in gym was eyeing me up when I passed by.

XXX

The redhead was gone and I didn't shop much. A few pairs of short shorts and some flip flops. What I really wanted was to checkout the local scene, feel the vibe, see the energy, so I could pick my spot for the night. As I strolled down the beach, I came upon a small tiki-styled bar with a good live band and a ton of bodies moving. There was no need to look any further, my succubus' attention had pricked up immediately. The sexual energy was off the charts.

As I entered the gated area, two muscle-bound men bumped into me, drunk and fumbling. They would be a quick and easy target, something to hold me over. I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could work my magic, one grabbed the other and they proceeded to engage in one of the most un-sexy, sloppy, make-out scenes ever. I didn't think it was possible to turn a succubus off.

Okay, so, not them. There were plenty of others to chose from. I stopped at the end of the busy bar an opted for something fruity. The man gave me a smile and nodded, but he was nothing I was interested in. No spark. And he could use a toothbrush. The bartender that returned with my strawberry daquari, however, was a different story all together and made it clear she was very interested. She was a cute little Latina with dark, cropped hair and a colorful sunrise over the ocean tattoo on her shoulder. I'll keep her in mind for later. "Thank you," I said and flashed one of my sexiest succubus smiles.

"No problem. I'll be here till 3."

"Good to know." I slid over the cash for my drink, including a nice little tip that made her smile even wider. With a wink, I turned away and set my full attention on the task at hand. Relaxation and some yummy take out, even though it was really the last thing I wanted. I couldn't ignore my hunger much longer and this place was not helping any. My plan was to give my succubus some fun early, then spend the rest of the week figuring out my life. As if it could be that easy. As if saying to the gods, "I want to fall in love and have a wife to spend my life with" would suddenly plant a woman in front of me who would have no qualms about my succubus nature. The Fae had many tricks, but in my experience, they seemed to thrive more on misery than happiness.

With a sigh, I sucked on the straw of my daquari. It was definitely a winner and just what I needed to settle in. My eyes scanned the room, drifting from head to toe whenever I found someone I was interested in, sizing them up, if you will. As I reached the bottom of a particularly curvy bleach blonde tourist in a skimpy bikini, a pair of sandy feet amid a crowd of flip-flop wearing dancers drew my attention. Bright pink adorned the manicured toe nails. Long, toned legs towered upward, disappearing beneath a veil of baby blue and white striped linen shorts. Cascading waves of blonde hair bounced beneath her shoulder blades as she moved to the music. The mystery woman had captured my full attention and I hung on every beat wishing she would turn toward me.

Then she did. And I was breathless.

Her eyes were closed and her thin, shapely lips held a carefree smile. A bright pink bikini top book-ended by a white open button down framed her breasts drawing my eyes to bouncing perfection. The woman was a dream and my heart ached from the distance between us. I wanted to push my way through the crowd and press my body to hers-move together, feel her against me, but I was entranced. Me, a succubus, entranced by another being. Sad. Exciting. Intriguing. What kind of Fae was she? Regardless, there was just something about her drawing me into her orbit.

The music slowed and her eyes opened. I wished I had acted sooner so I could have been their for their reveal, to drown in their color, and lose myself in every fleck. I had to make my move before I missed anything else. I set my glass down and began my pursuit, but by step three, another woman had closed in. An older, petite, dark haired woman tapped her on the back and handed her a cell phone. Instantly, her expression shifted from fun-loving to serious, and in a blink of the eye, she was gone.

And so was my heart.

The rest of the week passed in a blur. I spent every night at Juan's hoping to see her again, anxious to pounce the moment I laid eyes on her, but she never returned. Despite my lack of appetite, I drowned my sorrows in the cute bartender and a few other yummy bodies, but they all left me feeling empty, just like the ones back home. The trip had been a bust. I came here to find myself, to figure out my path so I could be happy again. Instead, I found myself more alone than when I had arrived and determined to find the blonde stranger that had turned my wild mustang of a succubus into a domesticated trail horse. Determination only takes you so far though. Even with my powers of persuasion, it seemed my mystery woman wasn't only a mystery to me. Only the woman who had handed her the phone that night could tell me her name- _Lauren_.

That was all I had gotten. I'd let her name roll over my tongue like a fine wine the last two days, imagining what it would be like to really taste her lips, hoping I'd get the chance to do so before I left, but tomorrow I would return home with an ache in my chest. So ridiculous considering I'd never met her and knew nothing about her. But it was there and it wasn't going away any time soon. Nor did I want it to. Despite the aggravating discomfort, I liked knowing that I could feel so strongly for someone-a welcomed contradiction to what everyone kept telling me I am.

XXX

When I opened my eyes, I was standing in my living room behind Kenzi shooting up robot hookers. I dropped my suitcase, the heavy thud causing her to jump out of her seat and her player to be killed.

"Shit, Bo-Bo. Don't do a girl like that."

"How should I 'do a girl' then?" I grinned cheekily as she rolled her eyes.

"Ha ha. You know what I mean, and of course, you could answer that way better than me." She dropped her controller and hopped over the back of the sofa to pull me into a tight hug. "I missed you. How was it?"

"It was fine."

"Just fine? Come on now, that had to be succubus heaven?"

"The beach was hot and the bodies were hotter, so yes, that was...delicious, but nothing changed. I didn't resolve any feelings. In fact...I actually complicated them."

Kenzi smacked her forehead with her palm and shook her head. "How could it get more complicated? Or should I not ask? Wait, you didn't get pregnant, did you?"

"No!" I slapped her shoulder, my face surely expressing how appalling the idea was. Not in general, but right now. Not until I find my one. Maybe Lauren.

"Uh, mission control to Bo, return to Earth, Bo."

"Huh?"

"You just zoned out on me."

"Sorry." Apparently, Lauren was now my happy place and I was more than willing to visit.

"Let's hit the Dal, have a few drinks, and you can tell me all about it. You're buying."

"Of course I am," I replied with a grumble. That was one thing that would never change.

The Dal had a good crowd on a Saturday evening, even a few new faces, which was welcomed. One thing I did get from my vacation was an appreciation for changing it up now and then. We took our seats at the bar and Trick was quick to appear with a bottle of vodka.

"Bo, so good to have you back. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was good to get away."

"Yet, you don't seem as enthused as you should."

"It's complicated, but it was good."

"Complicated seems to like you alot," he said with a laugh. "Glad you got to go, though. Nothing new here, but no trouble for a change, so that's good."

"Well, I'm back now, so I'm sure it'll return soon."

He laughed, but I was serious. Trick headed off to wait on another customer and Kenzi downed her shot. She spun toward me with her "let's here it" look, so I threw back my drink and prepared to tell all. I turned and leaned against the bar so I could watch the crowd. The sexual energy in the room was high and it was calling to me, but that would have to wait.

"You were right, it was pretty there. The sand and the sun were refreshing and new faces were nice. No one expected anything from me and no one tried to kill me." Well, except the blonde, Lauren, who still had me in a state of cardiac arrest.

"And?"

"And I got my fill, for sure."

"And?" She asked again. "I fail to see the problem here."

"And...the first night I saw a blonde that took my breath away, but before I could make my move, she was gone. I waited for her to return all week, and I asked around, but all I got was her first name."

"Bummer."

"Yeah, bummer. Worst part is that I can't stop thinking about her. My chest hurts. She haunts my dreams. She pretty much ruined my week, but made my week at the same time."

"Ugh. I hate when that happens. Love at first site, unfulfilled. But who knows, you may cross paths again. If it's destiny..."

I sighed and shook my head. "Not you too."

"Only when it comes to love. And vodka." She laughed and reached over the bar for the bottle of vodka. Trick shot her an irritated look and she only shrugged as she poured us both round two. "What was her name?"

A flash of blonde caught my eye among a group of dancers in the corner, sending me whirling back to a week ago when I first saw her. My view was blocked by a behemoth of a man, making my wistful succubus grow angry. The giant turned and headed our direction. _Bruce_. Kind and gentle Bruce was entirely too large and he needed to be more considerate of other people's desire to stare at a stranger while imagining their dream girl. As he got closer though, those bouncing, long flowing blonde locks followed step for step. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Ouch!" Kenzi's elbow to my ribs changed that. "What the hell, Kenz?"

She handed me another shot. "I asked what was her name was?"

Just as I was about to answer, the head of blonde hair I'd been awaiting stepped out from Bruce's shadow, and all breath escaped my body.

It was her.

Was I dreaming? Was I just wanting this too much and my mind was playing tricks?

Bruce gave me a smile as they passed and all I could do was stare slack jawed, my feet rooted in place. No muscle permitted movement. I grew light headed. My glass fell to the floor.

"Guess you forgot all about the vaycay dream girl," Kenzi laughed. "Breaker breaker one-niner. We've got a flatliner. Someone call a doctor," she yelled out, then touched my arm and whispered. "Breathe Bo."

Before I could catch a full breath, a silky smooth voice caressed my eardrums. "I'm a doctor. Are you okay?"

"Just a succubus in heat," Kenzi muttered only to me.

I was too awestruck to reply, too blown away by the reality that _she_ was standing right here talking to me to even utter a word. Her hand carefully grasped my wrist and two fingers covered my pulse point. Her skin was soft and her touch gentle. Her aura burned blindingly bright. Heat flowed through me creating a full body flush. My heart rate rocketed.

A pair of honey brown eyes met mine and then flashed blue. She quickly let go of my hand and glanced away with a shyness I found adorable. "I think you'll be fine."

 _Wait? Play that back? Blue eyes? Speak, Bo!_

"Lau-" I croaked, which forced a blush from embarrassment rather than arousal. I cleared my throat and tried again, "Lauren?"

"Yes? Have we met?" she asked, raking her eyes down my body.

Her aura turned white hot, forcing my eyes shut momentarily.

"Because I'm sure I would've remembered you."

When I opened them again, I was met with a very appreciative stare and a drop dead smile that turned my knees to jelly and my belly into a swarm of butterflies. God! Would I ever stop blushing around her? _Get your game face on, succubus._ "Not officially, but I've really been looking forward to it."

Her head cocked to the side. Also adorable. I'm beginning to think I'd find nothing I didn't like about her.

"Have you? What could you possibly know about me? I'm a pretty big secret." A quirk of her lip punctuated the humor in her words.

So damn sexy. "That you are, though I can be very persuasive."

"As a succubus, I can imagine."

"Takes one to know one. You've had me under your spell since I first laid eyes on you."

"I'm not a succubus."

"Really? Flashing blue eyes when you see something you like. Hypnotically gorgeous. Sounds a lot like one."

She shrugged. A light pink touched her cheeks and she dipped her head, hiding behind a silky, blonde curtain. "Yet, I'm not."

"I know it's poor etiquette, but may I ask what kind of Fae you are?"

"That too, is a secret, I'm afraid." She glanced back up, then leaned in and whispered in my ear, "I don't know you and there are far too many ears here."

"Then, how about we get out of here and get to know one another."

"Please."

"Great. Just one sec." I turned to Kenzi, who was doing an unusually great job of being quiet. "We're gonna go."

"Ya don't say? Get under one to get over one, I always say."

"No you don't," I said through a chuckle. "It's her."

"Who?"

"This is _the_ woman."

"Cabo dream girl?"

"Uh huh."

"No shit?"

"Nope."

"See? Destiny." She nudged my shoulder. "I won't wait up."

"Thanks, Kenz." Okay, maybe there was something to this destiny thing after all. "Catch ya later. Be careful."

"Always. Now go."

I laughed as I slipped my hand into Lauren's and I gave her a tug toward the door. "So, you won't tell me because you don't know me, but you'll leave with me, a complete stranger and succubus?" She smiled the most amazing smile ever and those eyes... oh boy, those eyes did things to me. My belly quivered and my legs wobbled. I was in so much trouble with her- good trouble, I hoped. Maybe I should be the one afraid to leave with this stranger.

"I suppose I should get your name."

"Right. Sorry." _Jeeze! Smooth, Bo._ I stopped and turned to face her, reluctantly letting go of her hand so we could have a proper introduction. "I'm Bo."

"The unaligned succubus Bo?"

"In the flesh, though I prefer just Bo."

"I prefer that as well. It's nice to meet you, Bo. I'm Lauren, as you somehow already know." She smiled a cheeky smile that turned me to goo and extended her hand in greeting, which I anxiously accepted. "Sorry I missed you in Cabo."

"Believe me, I am too," I said, ignoring the fact she had overheard my chat. Our hands remained joined. It wasn't awkward and it certainly wasn't unwanted. Her's fit mine to perfection. I squeezed gently. "Let's go."

"Lead the way."

"Twenty minutes I'm gone...Where's friggin' Bruce?"

Lauren stopped in her tracks. Damn that familiar voice!

"Sorry, Tamsin," Lauren said, though there was no hint of real apology in her words or actions, which made me smile. "Bruce was getting me a drink, but I can assure you, I am fine."

"No, you're not. You were leaving with _her_."

Lauren's brow quirked as she glanced to me.

I bowed up and stepped face to face with the Valkyrie. "And your problem is?" I asked with a growl.

"My problem is, that I'm assigned to keep her out of trouble."

"I'm trouble?'

"Like a boil on my ass. But I'm more concerned about the trouble that always seems to find you. Dr. Lewis is very important to the Morrigan and the Fae."

"Well, I can assure you that I am more than capable of keeping her safe should the need arise, though somehow, I don't think she needs saving."

"You'd be right," Lauren added with a smirk.

Tamsin rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "I can tell neither of you are going to listen to me."

"Do I ever?' I shot back.

"Tam, listen..." Lauren began and stepped around me.

"Tam?" My brow arched. A smile took shape when Tamsin glared at me.

"You know I appreciate you always having my back," Lauren said in a low, soothing tone that eased the Valyrie's demeanor. "You're like the big sister I never had, but I'll be fine. I'll even tell Evony myself, if you'd like. I don't want you on her shit list."

"That happens with or without you, Doc." She glared at me again, then returned a softened gaze to Lauren as she continued, "Just be here at nine a.m. sharp so I can escort you to the lab, as ordered."

"Deal," Lauren agreed with a smile a mile wide. She touched the Valkyrie's arm gently as she passed, then waved for me to follow. Once we were out the door, she pulled me into the alley and pressed me against the wall. "Finally alone."

"Don't jinx it." I chuckled, but it was a legitimate fear. Luck was not my friend. "So, you're a doctor?"

"Mhm."

I trembled at the feel of her lips ghosting my neck, barely croaking out one of the many questions plaguing my mind, but of no concern to my body. "And your Dark Fae?"

"In a round about way," she mumbled, still focused on teasing my skin.

"Mmm...Care to clarify?" _Why am I still talking? Damned curiosity!_

"Not now."

"I thought we were getting to know one another."

Lauren paused her exploration and met my eyes. "We are. We will. Very much so, I hope," she said with complete sincerity. Those beautiful brown eyes drifted to my mouth as she spoke again, "But the only thing I'd like to get to know right now are your lips," she husked. "I've been dying to kiss you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

A shiver of excitement shook me and I choked out, "How do you think I've felt for the last week?"

"Well..." her voice dropped another octave, reverberating through every cell of my body. "I have the cure for that."

A wildfire of desire burned a trail from my thighs upward. "Please," I whispered, not even trying to hide the need for her to touch me.

She leaned in slowly, our breaths mingling for the briefest of moments until her lips touched mine. _Holy goddess of Fae! Magical!_

Soft, yet commanding, she controlled the kiss and I allowed her to do whatever the hell she wanted, for however long she wanted. Her lips moved against mine for an infinite amount of time and I refused to give them up even for air. My head spun, my mind swam in an ocean of everything Lauren. Her sweet vanilla scent. Her lean body pressed breast to breast, hip to hip, meeting every curve of mine like the final piece of a puzzle. One hand in my hair and one on my back, drifting dangerously lower. Our exchange grew frantic. Her tongue caressed mine and my succubus begged me to taste her. No. I wouldn't. Not yet anyway.

A warm sensation filled my body. A tug pulled in my chest. I opened my eyes to a stream of chi slowly leaving my body. That's when I pulled away, gasping for breath and struggling to rein in my inner beast.

Seemed Lauren was suffering the same, except her eyes were wide and her smile off the charts. "That was like the Fourth of July in my mouth!"

"Tell me about it," I replied, praying my wobbly legs would hold up.

"Sorry," she panted heavily. "That's extremely hard to control. Especially with you being so..."

Her grip tightened possessively and I was totally open to being owned by her. What followed was akin to a growl and if I thought I had been turned on before, then I had just reached nuclear status.

"So...what?" I managed to get out.

A ragged breath escaped and her tongue slipped out to moisten her lips. "My god you're beautiful."

There I was, blushing again. Blushing and wet and excited beyond any measure of excitement on earth, despite the fact that she was definitely trouble, and maybe not the good kind after all, but my succubus was already under her thrall. After having denied being a succubus, that was so very succubus-like, and my succubus could hardly wait to see how it would all play out. "I thought you weren't a succubus?"

"I'm not."

I laughed. Who was she kidding? Or was she just like me? Unaware of her full power? "I'm no doctor, but that was very much a succubus power."

"It was, and boy, what a feeling." Her brown eyes lit up, flashing blue once again.

I laughed. "It is, once you control it." I dipped my head and kissed my way down her long, slender neck.

"Right," she gasped. "Sorry."

"So," I kissed the tender flesh again. "I feel I have the right to know," I continued between peppering my way along her collar bone, "if you're going to feed from me," I finished and met her eyes.

"I'm not...I don't...I'm human."

I ripped my mouth from her skin. That was a full out lie. "Pfft! That was not human."

"True." She shrugged. "But I dabble in genetics and turned myself into a conduit of sorts."

"A conduit?"

"I take on the powers of whomever I'm touching."

"Really?"

"Mhm. That's what Tamsin meant when she said I'm important. I'm essentially a Fae hybrid now."

"Wow."

"Yeah, so um...discretion is very important." Her eyes drifted to my lips once again, darkening with want.

The mood returned. There would be plenty of time to hear about it later. All I cared about was tasting her again. "My lips are sealed. And they very much enjoyed meeting yours, by the way."

Her eyes flashed blue again and mine followed. Enough talk. "I'd love to learn more about this, but I'm afraid I'm in a bit of a state."

"How so?"

"Air escapes me when you're around and my head gets fuzzy." I reached up and rested my palm against her cheek, admiring the soft, smooth skin beneath my fingertips and the way she leaned into my touch. "You take my breath away, Dr. Lewis."

"Breathless?"

"Completely."

"How can I help?"

"Kiss me again."

 **XXX**

 **Thank you for reading. Hopefully, I won't be gone too long. Long live Lost Girl!**


End file.
